


The Conversation

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, PTSD, Post-Endgame, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: Bucky和老年Steve的谈话以及让他惊讶的事实
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111351) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



Bucky一个人站着，看Sam和老年版Steve说话。他看着Steve掏出一块毫无使用痕迹的圆盾。他看着Steve把盾牌交付出去。

Bucky不知道自己该做何感想。他早就知道，一旦有机会，Steve肯定想回到过去生活；他的忧郁肉眼可见，尽管已经很努力想忘却，但过去时光仍是太过强力、无法抵御的诱惑。Steve Rogers自始自终没能在现代社会找到立足之地，脱离了Hydra的Bucky也亦如是。

Sam又和他聊了一会儿，互相拥抱了下，随后带着盾牌走过来。

“你也该和他说点什么。”和Bucky擦肩而过时他说。

Bucky没吭声，Bucky还在踌躇。他知道自己对Steve意味着什么，很清楚Steve为了他放弃了多少；可是Bucky很久之前就不是那个来自布鲁克林的咆哮突击队成员了。Steve将他从洗脑中解放出来，而Bucky无法再如当年一样跟在他身后，无法再那样去战斗。他参与对抗灭霸的唯一原因是他允诺过黑豹，会响应他们的号召——前提还是黑豹发誓只有在别无选择的情况下才会找他。这个承诺，很长一段时间，都让他付出了代价。和灭霸的怪兽们战斗的记忆到现在还让他不安，让他颤抖。

有时候，单纯靠近Steve，单纯想到随之迟早会到来的战斗，都让Bucky不安和颤抖。

此时此刻，这个老年版的Steve背对着他，不带任何硝烟气息安静而耐心地坐在那边。好半天Bucky才走到他旁边立定。他两手都插在外套口袋里，Steve不会看到他拳头捏得多紧。

“你真的留在过去生活了。”Bucky终于开口。至于“我也回到过去”这个念头……太沉重，没法想象，他赶紧把思绪从那上头拐开。

坐在长椅上，双手交握着凝视湖面的Steve，他从未有过如此安宁的表情。

“是。”他就回了一个字。

Bucky又不知道要说什么了，他开始想，Steve回到过去，按照时间线生活至今，肯定没做任何会引起现实改变的重要的事情，否则不可能在这个时间点坐在这里。早上Steve要去交还无限宝石和喵喵锤之前还向Bucky解释过时间穿梭的规则。明明知晓未来却什么都不能干，肯定让Steve很崩溃，可他看起来竟如此心满意足。

Bucky垂下视线看他手指上那枚醒目的婚戒。“起码你和Peggy结婚了。”他有点言不由衷地说。

听了这句话Steve抬头望向他。Bucky注意到，Steve眼睛的颜色没有任何改变。

“我没和Peggy结婚。”他说。

Bucky眨眼。“哈？可我觉得……”

Steve笑了。“觉得我是为了她回去的？想法很好，可惜不对。我知道她会有丈夫，有孩子，我也不至于混蛋到破坏人家生活。何况她看了我的发型又看出来我比当时老了十二岁，一瞬间就判断出来我不是本人，”Steve脸上一闪而过充满怀旧感的笑容，“她用枪指着我。”

Bucky坐到长椅上，坐在他旁边，有点迷茫。“那你为什么不回来？为什么把你的朋友们抛下了？”

Steve叹息，他低下头，搓着手心。“我的朋友们并没有真正地非我不可。你不需要我。”Bucky本能地张嘴想反驳，Steve已经在摇头，“我总是激起你的ptsd，Buck。这不是你的错。”

长得像年轻的皮尔斯也不是Steve的错啊，Bucky心里这么想，但是没说出口。这个令人憎恶的事实，他为此无数次地噩梦，可是大脑非要做这种疯狂的联想他无能为力，哪怕Shuri使用了多少先进科技治疗他。

“绝大多数复联成员只是同事而已，”Steve继续说，“Sam不单单是同事，可他是我认识的最想得开的家伙，他会没事的。Natasha……如果Natasha还活着我也绝不会留在过去。”

“你想念她。”Bucky笨拙地说。

“每天都想。”Steve承认道，“不过那好像是句废话，因为我在她三岁时就把人从Red Room救出来了。”

“哈？”Bucky发出艰难的问号，感觉仿佛突然被车撞了一下。

Steve露出狡黠的笑容。这混蛋。“你以为我这七十年什么都不做，就玩过家家？”

“呃，是吧，不就是因为这样，你才能坐在这儿吗？”

“当然不是。我还带着GPS装置，原始坐标也还在，不过我来自一条完全不同的时间线。我就想把盾牌交给Sam，让大家都知道我没事。还有就是来看看你。”

Bucky眯起眼睛。他的大脑完全拒绝思考，但内心还是想知道：“Steve，你干了什么？”

哪怕多了许多皱纹，Steve的双眼还是那么坦率，纯真，同样Bucky也丝毫不信他真是如此无害。

“谁？我吗？”

Bucky一边想要屈服于涌上心头的强烈的不安感，想要从这个地方逃走；那过去的七十年教会他，老年白人男性才是最危险的生物，然后一边又很想给Steve脑门上来一巴掌。

“说。”他挤出这句话。

Steve笑了，抬手做投降状。“好吧好吧，反正我本来就打算只要你问就告诉你的。”

Bucky皱着眉毛歪头说：“我问了你就说？”

一群鸭子扑扇着翅膀飞到湖中央，激起了水花。“我以为你能想象得到。”Steve看着野鸭们。

Bucky则去看长椅四周的砂石。“现在的一切我都很难想象，Steve。”

“我明白，我明白。”Steve叹道，“来之前我应该做好思想准备。”

“如果不是为了和Peggy结婚，为什么你要留在过去？”Bucky问。

“弥补我的过错。”Steve回答，“完成我未竟的工作。”

Bucky死死盯着他。对于被hydra抓去之前的人生，Bucky只隐约记得少许——这也是他很难和身边这个男人真正敞开心扉的原因之一——但他记得火车。

他的噩梦不允许他忘记那辆火车。

“我的遭遇不是你的错。”

Steve露出嘲讽的表情。“不管是不是，哪怕有万分之一补救的机会，你觉得我是会放弃的那种类型？”

“不是……”在Banner曾经念叨过的平行世界里，有一个拥有和他一样过去的Bucky，彻彻底底逃离了Hydra，那是……另一个太沉重而难以深入思考的话题，Bucky的思绪立刻拐往别处。

“你到底怎么找到我的？”Bucky小声问。

“Arnim Zola。我说服Peggy我不是间谍，然后立刻去找他。当时他已经参加了回形针计划。一旦被我捏着脖子悬在高楼边缘，Zola就什么都肯说了。”

Bucky眨眨眼。“我记得你也不是那种把人从楼上摔下去的类型。”

“我有一万个理由那么干。”

这下Bucky真的不知道自己该作何感想。“所以说你救了我。”

“我，Peggy，咆哮突击队，以及另一个我。我知道自己在哪里坠机，把他从冰里挖出来了。”

Bucky摇摇头。好吧。就连他都能想到这将会走向一个完全不同的时间线。

“你们两个谁成为了美国队长？”

Steve懒洋洋地耸了下肩。“他。他还是充满了干劲，而我早已不再信任政府。知道将来会发生些什么并没有多大用处。结果Steve回到战争中，而我带着你回到布鲁克林。”

“真的？你离开了战争？”

“反正有Steve在，而且，说实话，我战斗得太久太久。我很清楚，自己已经精疲力尽需要休息了。我在这里学到很多心理健康方面的事情，我得调节自己，何况，还要照顾你。”

Bucky想得出来自己那会儿有多糟糕。Hydra没有即刻就开始把他洗脑成杀手，但也没少施加各种折磨。

“那个Steve肯定不乐意。”

“他不乐意，虽然你只剩一条手臂他也希望把你留在身边照顾。所以我狠揍他一顿，卸下所有的任务，带你一起回家了。”

Bucky闭上眼睛。那听起来宛如天堂，在最痛苦的日子里他曾经梦想过的极乐净土。“我是个废人了吗？”

“不，”Steve回答道，Bucky感觉梦幻泡泡更明亮了一点，“嗯……你非常讨厌医生，有个人叫你残废于是你一拳把他撂倒。无论如何，你一天天地好起来了。”

Bucky不确定自己有没有在流泪，可能有吧，万幸Steve没有碰他的脸颊，没有擦拭他的泪水，有那么一瞬间Bucky几乎希望他能触碰自己。

他们彼此沉默了许久，直到Bucky冷静下来睁开眼。夕阳已经快要沉到地平线下，野鸭们也早就飞远了。小风有点凉快，比他在瓦坎达习惯的要冷得多。

“除此之外，那七十年，你还做了什么？”他最后又问。

Steve的笑容还是那么地平静，是那种没有任何遗憾悔恨的人才能露出的笑容，那天Bucky曾经在年轻Steve身上感受到的忧郁已经消散了。

“惹了许多麻烦。惹恼许多人。把Hydra赶尽杀绝。威吓Howard多关爱他儿子。阻止了许多恐怖袭击。还阻止了许多CIA进攻，本质上那俩是一回事。和Natasha成了父女关系。从Fury手里偷走宇宙魔方。从Fury手里偷走一只猫。避免许多事情发生。花了很久，最终摆脱了美国队长。你，我，Nat还有那只猫，过上了游牧般的生活。”

Bucky本来还在想为什么Steve要偷一只猫，随即又问：“我和你在一起？”

“是的。”Steve转着左手的戒指，“我比那个1940年的Steve更能理解你……至少在他上了年纪之前是那样。”

Bucky瞄了眼Steve的戒指。“Steve，不是Peggy的话，你和谁结婚了？”

Steve停下动作，有那么一会儿，Bucky无法确定他是不是肯回答。但Steve不是胆小鬼，从来都不是。

“合法化以后，是你。”

Bucky在一阵强烈的情感冲击下再度闭上眼睛，他先是感觉心慌意乱，然后觉得压抑，再然后，这些情感连带着过去的他一起燃烧，燃烧殆尽，留存的只有一个内心破破烂烂的家伙，连和人进行最大众化的肢体接触都做不到。片刻后他又甩开了这些念头。

“很遗憾，我不是你的那个他。”他说，声音听起来很空洞。

Steve微笑了。“你永远是我的一切，Buck，永远。不单单是你，我是为了两个人回去的，而我们都知道对现在的你而言，我会唤起太多的痛苦回忆。这不是你的错。”

“有时候我觉得是。”

“别这么想，”Steve对他说，“Hydra才应当背负一切罪责。”手腕发出一阵蜂鸣音，他顿了顿，“这是提醒我还有五分钟。他们要把我传回去了。Stark，Van Dyne，Parker，其他一些你不认识的，当然，还有你。”

Bucky凝视着他。他再也见不到这个男人了。Steve要回去，回到他丈夫身边——一个还没有成为支离破碎的残骸，也不会因为每次见到他而更崩坏一点的丈夫——那绝对是件非常好的事情。

一时冲动，Bucky靠过去，嘴唇贴上他的；这是第一次，亦或是第无数次的吻。这个吻很轻柔，直到结束时Steve也还是微微地笑着。

“我决定回瓦坎达，”Bucky说，“那里有我的山羊，只要黑豹没要求，我这辈子都不想再拿武器了。”

“你在那儿没问题吧？”Steve问。

Bucky点着头。“我的邻居都还不错，天气也不冷，周围只有我一个白人。纳粹从来不会招揽黑人，所以有人来访我也不会大惊小怪严阵以待。我在慢慢地疗愈。不知道最后会变成什么样，但应该会是一个，让我觉得不错的家伙。”

Steve的笑容丝毫不减。“很高兴能听你这么说，”蜂鸣音又响了，“时间到了。”

Bucky站起来，双手插着口袋。“再见，Steve。”

“再见，Buck。”

Bucky走开了。没有再回头。


End file.
